Nunu/Trivia
General * Nunu & Willump drop a soul each. * was named after at which matter stops moving completely (referencing both slows the ability has) and has the highest single ability power ratio in-game ( ). * Nunu was named after Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak's dog (also a nickname for his wife). * was simply called Nunu, but skin icons showed . now shows only Nunu in the icon. * Their dance is an updated version of their old animation in which dances and provides flute music. ; * Nunu is voiced by Cristina Milizia.,Cristina Milizia who also voices and . * Willump is voiced by , who also voices , and . * The update in patch V7.16 that made it so the portrait of the selected skin would be used in the central portion of the in-game UI showed the portrait of instead of Nunu for every skin except for his skin. Development * During Alpha Test, Willump was simply called Yeti and Nunu was a girl named Yuralia, that had the ability to freeze her enemies into place with blasts of cold. * The duo's update lore, with as guardian of and as vessel for the magical memories of ancient mortal heroes, is possibly inspired by the professional .West, M.L. Indo-European poetry and myth, p. 30 ** is inspired by the , whose name གཡའ་དྲེད་, g.ya' dred jaʈ(ʂ)ʰe means literally " " in . * One of the goals of Nunu & Willump's rework was to give them the saddest death animation in the game. * Every sound Willump makes in-game has been translated into human words so that his voice actor would know exactly what inflections to put into the sounds. * One of the spells tested on Nunu and Willump involved using climbing rope in order to lasso champions, lasso'd champions could not move a certain distance away from Nunu.Xenogenic of Scrapped Nunu Spells * One of the scrapped narrative pitches during development involved Nunu and Willump as part of a traveling circus troupe who secretly found and hid artifacts from . However the Frostguard found out and slaughtered the tribe, but not before Nunu stole a shard of true ice which he uses to create infinite snowballs.Interlocutioner on Scrapped Nunu Lore Lore * suggests that favorite foods are " , , , , , and ." ** wouldn't eat human foods, because they do not provide magic/arcane power. * Willump has a different perspective on the world because he's so ancient. He sometimes tones down his wisdom so he can have fun with his best friend, but they have moments of mentorship too. * Nunu's mother was the singer in teaser song, The Path to Hearth-Home.Nunu’s mother and Ornn * is 8 years old, while is much older (possibly old as the three sisters). ** Nunu was 5 years old when he obtained his flute and separated from his mother and tribe after a raider attack. * is theorised to be about 4'2", with being about 12'. * can develop a crush on , due to a voice line from the Nunu and Willump Bot skin, referring to as "too pretty". Quotes ; * }} references . * }} might be a reference to |Ahri}} * TO RULE THEM ALL!"}}}} references . ("One ring to rule them all.") ; * }} references the famous quote made by from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }} references ("Speak softly and carry a big stick.") ; * ."}}}} is a pun line for Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill that quotes . * }} references . ("Business in the front, party in the back.") * }} references . ("To be or not to be, that is the question.") * }} references . * }} quotes . * }} is a play on . * }} references . * }} references . * }} references Isaac Asimov's . * }} references by . ("The horror! The horror!") * }} as a response to the Star Guardian skin line alludes to the anime-genre, while referencing the phrase's (intentionally incorrect) use by anime fandom. * }} is a play on the quote by J. Robert Oppenheimer. * }} uses the internet slang term for cute dogs. * }} references HeadOn Commercials. * ."}}}} is a play on the quote by . * }} is a play on a lyric from . * }} references Tyler1's toxic behavior. * }} references Support is so easy. * for Star Guardian Urgot."}}}} references the popular meme. * }} references Can't Killean the Zillean. * }} is a play on Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill's 'Love me some Regi' comment. ** He shares this quote with . * }} references many reworks. * }} references many in-game bugs. * }} references |Miss Fortune}} * }} references |Nunu|Nunu Bot|variant=old2}} * }} is a pun for stacking . * , which looks really sweet."}}}}, , which looks sweet and helps us kill faster."}}}}, }}, }}, }}, }}, }}, and }} all reference the 'pro as heck guide to master yi' video. * The binary numbers Willump spells out upon, and in order of death, translate to "noob". * }} might be a reference to Riot Pls which derives from a common meme used to complain to Riot Games Inc.. * }} is likely referencing . * }} references the series. * on D and F."}}}} might be a reference to the Keybind Wars. * }} quotes the running gag in . * }} is a play on a quote by Imaqtpie. * }} references the 2016 Challenger jacket. ; * He share quotes with: ** |Draven}} Skins ; * was most likely inspired by several characters from different media, such as: ** from the franchise, ** Wild Thing from series, ** from series. * Nunu has brown eyes in his artwork, while his eyes are green in game. ** His eyes are also brown in artwork. ; * Willump references the Sasquatch, another name for . * ** Willump carries the around his neck. ; * Nunu is dressed like a from while Willump is a Giant Reindeer Poro. * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2009 along with: ** ** ** ** * ** Nunu is dressed like a from while Willump is dressed like . ; * and toy versions of , , and Grungy Willump can be seen in the background. * Nunu references while Willump references (both of which are characters from the animated film, ). * ** Nunu is a reference to while Willump is a reference to the , both from . ; * The background of their splash art is the same arena as in splash art. * He was named after and references the eponymous series by 'angrygoran'. ** His voice differs from the series because, according to 'angrygoran' himself, another one had to be used due to copyright concerns. * is an acronym for Workframe Integrated Lossless Lifeform Uploaded Mainly for Punching. * His dance may be a reference to the "Disco Nunu" meme, where one would dance while using and to give the appearance of a disco ball. ; * ** He references from and/or from by . ; * He was released in celebration of Taipei Assassins winning the Season Two World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents MiSTakE. ; * can be seen in the background. * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2015 along with: ** ** * He references , , and/or . * All ice effects are replaced with a substance resembling vomit and/or radioactive liquid. * Both Nunu and Willump groan to each other instead of speaking. ; * While not directly sharing a splash art with , their splash arts can join together to make one larger image. * This skin was inspired by . * The paper prop in Nunu & Willump's recall is actually 4 different models swapping in/out.https://twitter.com/RiotOhmu/status/1099016354093400064 Riot Ohmu Twitter Relations ; * heard many Freljordian legends and tales from his mother Layka, such as those regarding , , , , and . ** Anivia is a spiritual guide to the Notai tribe from which Nunu hails from. ** Nunu always seen Braum as something to aspire towards. If he ever met Braum he would ask him to become his father. ** was a refugee that was taken in by the after his tribe was attacked by raiders. He met which told him about a beast. Nunu would later befriend this beast and call him . * It is unknown if Nunu and Willump support , but their deeds around the Freljord lead towards the same goals of peace and unification. * to some extent crossed paths with during the time of the Three Sisters. It is unknown if he still remembers this encounter. ; * Nunu used to live in the The Frostguard Citadel, where he met . The boy never knew his parents and the Yeti was held in captivity, mistreated by the tribe's beastmaster. ** The pair eventually escaped the citadel and were taken in by the (led by , whom they are friends with together with ). Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2015 Harrowing